Away
by Aeroshi
Summary: Life isn't always the way that you want it to be, and when someone you love doesn't see you for a while it feels like the world is going to end. [One sided Hiei/Kurama] [DeathFic]
1. Chapter One

**Away**

Chapter One

By: Aeroshi

-     *     -

The night sky seemed to dangle much lower in the sky that night, and the stars weren't as bright as usual. The moon was blocked out by the clouds that weren't seen through the darkness, and the sounds of the city were softer from where he was sitting.

The kitsune sat looking over the vast distances of the city. The lights from the street and windows were the only sources that he was able to see by. He ran a hand through his long red hair and sighed. His life had seemed to be going downhill for the past few weeks.

First off his mother was sick again, not deadly sick, she just wasn't feel all to well. Secondly, and most importantly, he felt like Hiei kept pushing him away. He didn't know why, did he do something wrong? For the past few days he hadn't seen the little fire demon at all, and before then, he only saw him seldom.

Kurama clenched his fists. He loved him yet he couldn't see him. He closed his eyes, searching for his lovers Youkai, he could sense him. So that meant he was still in Ningenkai, but he was far away, where exactly he was he couldn't pinpoint.

Kurama reopened his eyes and looked around the city once more. What he wouldn't give just to see him, to just speak to him for a while. But as his life was going right now he guessed it would be a while before that happened.

Standing up he walked down the fire escape and crawled through a window into his room. He switched a lamp on and laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Where are you, Hiei?" Kurama started, "And what's keeping you away form me?" Kurama continued to look at the ceiling, searching his mind for an answer, yet none came.

Sighing he shut the lamp off and pulled the blankets over his head. He was tired. Maybe if he got some rest he would find the answer to his problem tomorrow.

-     *     -

Kurama woke up early the next morning. He looked over to the alarm clock next to his bed and saw the blinking numbers show that it was 7:22am. Yawning, he stood up and stretched.

He had a long and dreamless sleep last night, nothing seemed to worry him. He walked over to the bathroom and looked in a mirror at himself. He then saw a picture of his family which included him, his mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.

That's when something clicked. "People are keeping Hiei away from me. One's who care about him, and ones who loathe him."

A twisted smile formed one Kurama's lips. "If I can get rid of them, then Hiei wouldn't have to stay away."

Something in his emerald eyes could show that he had snapped; something was wrong with the kitsune, Kurama. He was not how he usually was; something was different, more cold, dark, and dangerous.

He got ready like he normally did bathing, dressing, grooming, and then eating. After that he told his mom he was going to the library to study for a test he had this coming Monday. He mother agreed, so he left.

But he didn't go to the library; he went towards the other side of town. Earlier, while in the shower he had thought of a plan. Who did Hiei loathe? And who loathed Hiei? The answer was obvious, Kazuma Kuwabara.

How would he do this without getting caught though? If he was caught he would have no chance of being with Hiei ever. For he would be imprisoned in the Reikai Spirit Jail.

But then a plan came to mind, and he hurried over to Kuwabara's house. Knocking on the door he waited, finally Shizuru arrived at the door. "Hello Kurama. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I need to speak with Kuwabara for a minute." Kurama lied, his lips graced by his usual smile.

"He's in his room. Upstairs, first door on the right." Kurama nodded and removed his shoes, almost forgetting at first. He could make no mistakes. A single mistake could cause him to be caught, and shoeprints were a mistake.

He climbed the stairs quietly and knocked on a door which had loud music playing inside. 'Perfect' he thought as he waited for someone to answer, but none came. He knocked again and this time Kuwabara opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kurama! Thought you were Shizuru at first." Kuwabara gestured him to go inside, and so Kurama did. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering if you saw Hiei lately?" Kurama said, frowning.

"Shrimp Boy? No, haven't seen him in a while." Kuwabara said, sitting on a chair and turning away from Kurama for a second to change the radio station.

This was his chance. He paused for a second and took a deep breath, he wasn't scared or nervous, he just had to be sure that Kuwabara wouldn't scream and alert Shizuru.

He stood up quietly while Kazuma fumbled with the radio and stood behind him. This was his chance. He slid a small dagger from out of his pocket. He would much rather use a death plant or his rose whip, but the thorns and plant would be too obvious to who did it.

Kurama placed the cold blade against Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara's body froze, and he slowly turned to look at Kurama. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered, pure shock in his voice.

"Taking Hiei back." What Kurama's simple reply as he slid the blade over Kuwabara's neck lightly, so not to cut him yet.

"What the fuck are you on Kurama? Quit it with the joke, it isn't funny." Kuwabara watched the blade as it stopped for a moment.

Kurama grabbed a handful of Kuwabara's hair and yanked his head back so his neck was fully exposed. "This is no joke, I want you to die Kuwabara, now scream."

A louder song came on. Kuwabara closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth to scream, but never had the chance to. At that time Kurama had pressed the blade into the delicate skin of his neck, and then sliced more.

Deep crimson blood poured out of the wound. Kurama let go of Kuwabara and backed away, wiping off the blade, watching in amusement.

Kuwabara grabbed onto his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing, but it was useless, it flowed more rapidly at his attempts. His skin got paler and paler.

He closed his watering eyes tightly and laid down on the ground, struggling to hold onto what little life he had left. But soon the fight was over, and death was victorious.

"One down…" Kurama muttered as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked into the room across the hall. It was the bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and washed the blood off of his hands. "If you were innocent Kuwabara, I wouldn't have killed you because I don't like the blood of innocents to stain my hands, to bad you weren't."

He turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom, already having in mind who would be his next victim.

Walking down the stairs he stopped at the bottom. "Mind if I get me and Kuwabara a drink Shizuru?" He asked her as she was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, go right ahead, it's in that room." She pointed into a connecting room. He nodded thanks and went inside. There was a collapsible table, a few chairs, and an oven, cabinets, and various other items.

This would do perfectly, simple and clean. He walked over to a drawer and quickly dug through it. Nothing. 'Don't they keep a rope or something with them?" he said to himself. Looking over to the window he saw that the curtains were tied by a rope for decoration.

"Perfect." He took the rope down and walked over to the table. He stepped up on one of the chairs, and then the table. He tied the rope to a lighting fixture to the ceiling, and looped it through the tiles that made up the ceiling. At the bottom he tied a knot and raised it up a little, so it would only be able to fall a few inches. Now to get the victim in here.

He walked over to a cabinet and took a few glass cuts. He raised them above his head and then dropped them to the ground. They shattered on impact.

Shizuru walked in. "Sorry Shizuru, I accidentally dropped them."

"Its ok, lets clean up this m-" she was cut off as the same blade that killed her brother was pressed tightly against her neck. She struggled but with no avail.

He led her over the the table and made her climb up with him. He placed the loop around her neck and tightened it. She reached up and gripped the rope trying to remove it, but soon enough he grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back with another piece of the rope.

"Any last words?" He asked the crying girl.

"Wait until my brother finds out. He'll kick your ass."

"Sorry to say that, but he won't. He's already upstairs in his room, dead. Just like you'll be in a few seconds."

"Why?" she asked meekly, crying harder as the thought of her little brother, dead entered her head.

"He took Hiei away from me. You, just because you would've found out it was me and told. As far as you know, I was the only person to come visit him yet today, and I don't want someone to go telling on me."

He leaped off of the table and sat on a chair. He reached under the half of it that Shizuru was standing on and grasped the latch. "Goodbye." He pulled it out and half the table collapsed. Her feet tried to find something to stand on but couldn't and soon her body stay still, she was with her brother now.

"Two down." He looked at her face which was now red from all the blood that had rushed past. He walked away, leaving the girls' body dangling from the ceiling.

"That was a great day at the library." He put the dagger back into his pocket and headed home to plan who would be next.

Authors Note: Well, that's all for now. If you review I'll get the next chapter up quickly! Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Away**

Chapter Two

By: Aeroshi

- * -

Shori watched as he son entered the house. He took off his shoes and put them in the closet. To her, he was the best son anyone could ever have. If only she knew what he was thinking now though? She watched as he went upstairs as she sipped on the chicken soup that was in front of her.

Kurama continued upstairs until he reached the top, in which he then turned left into his room. His room looked pretty empty compared to Kuwabara's which had posters taped all over the walls, clothes thrown everywhere, and barley any floor that was visible under the random objects that covered it.

His room was neater. He had light-yellow covered walls, courtesy of his step-father, and a white full-sized bed. His computed desk was in the corner with his computer. A bookshelf cover part of his wall above his bed, and two windows opposite of the door that led into the room.

He walked in and sat down on his bed, reaching into the bookshelf above it and taking out a notebook and a pen. He propped himself up with a pillow and opened the notebook to the back cover, where a list of names were. On the top of the page it read, "Kuwabara Residence (Kuzuma and Shizuru)".

Below that were the two names listed again with 'slit throat' and 'hang' written next to them. He took the pen and wrote a single line through the names and then writing "finished" next to the title.

He looked at the next name and smiled crookedly. This person would be fun to kill, and seeing that tomorrow was Sunday they would be home, because there was no school tomorrow.

He closed the notebook and put it and the pen back on the bookshelf. He just had to think of a different way to kill this person. That's when he got an idea. This would be even more fun then he first put it out to be.

Slowly sleep overcame him and dreams about what had happened today. He smiled in his sleep as his unconscious form relived what had happened. Images of the two siblings who were now dead entered his and the smile grew larger.

- * -

By the time he awoke it was noon-time. Maybe it was the dreams that had made him sleep well? Or maybe it was just his mind telling him he needed to rest more, because this person would not be as easy as the idiot Kuwabara had been to kill.

Whatever the reason was though he felt more relaxed and rested then he had ever felt in his entire life. He stood up and shivered slightly as his feet hit the cold floor. He then stood up and walked over to his computer desk where he opened a drawer and pulled out his rose that he used in mainly all of his fights.

He put it on his bed and he changed. He would take a shower when he got home, for he would defiantly need one after this next person. He took out his usual magenta coloured uniform and changed into it, then quickly brushing his teeth and combing his hair before picking up the rose and going downstairs.

As he went downstairs he ran into his mother. "I'm going over Kazuma Kuwabara's house today mom. I'm tutoring him in math. Before I go I'm going to stop at the library to get some books, ok?"

Shori smiled and nodded. "That's fine Shuuichi. I'll have supper ready at about 6:00 if you are hungry." She said as she went into the living room to finish cleaning, even though she still was ill.

Kurama nodded and went outside and down the street. It wasn't a long walk to the Urameshi residence from here, and that is where his next victim was at the moment.

- * -

About ten minutes later he arrived at the house where his next victim was, he walked over to the door which was wide opened and walked in. That was strange, why would the door be open? That's when he saw Astuko, Yusuke's mother, laying on the floor passed out from all of the alcohol she had drunk last night.

He walked upstairs and heard talking inside. He sighed slightly, so someone else was here too? He knocked on the door and in a few seconds Keiko answered the door. "Kurama, how nice to see you!" She said smiling at the boy standing in the doorway.

He smiled at the girl and walked in once she moved out of the way. "What brings you here Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he laid on his bed with his hands behind his head as he looked at all the books that lay across his bed.

"I was just wondering if you saw Hiei lately?" He asked, forcing a smile on face as he put his hand into his pocket, gripping the rose whip in his hand, ready to strike whenever he had the chance.

"Yeah, I have. He actually came over last night saying that he had a feeling something was going to happen." He answered then yawning. "He didn't say what, but he came here at like two in the morning so I'm guessing it was kind of important."

Hiei must know. But then why didn't he confront him? Maybe he didn't know and just had that feeling something not that right was going to happen? Or maybe he just thought it was a false alarm seeing as it was Kurama who was doing it?

"Oh. Yusuke, can I ask you something?" He said, smirking slightly, looking over to Keiko knowing he would have to kill her after this.

"What is it?" He asked, standing up and getting out of the bed as he did so.

"How do you think it would feel to have hundreds of thorns wrapped around your body?" He asked as if it was a normal question, like 'What's up?' or something.

"Huh? Well, I really don't know." He said, getting that strange feeling that told him to not play hero for once and to just grab the girl and run.

"I don't know either. I think we should find out fight now though, just for reference." With that said he pulled out the rose. "Rose Whip!" He shouted and it turned into a long whip that had thorns all over it. He swung it at Yusuke who jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough which caused the thorns to tear against the calf of his right leg.

He let out a yell of pain and looked at Kurama. "What the fuck has gotten into you Kurama?" He yelled, dodging the rose whip again as it was swung towards him a second time.

"Nothing Yusuke, I just need to get my Hiei back, and you and everyone else are keeping him away from me." He said as he threw a small seed at Yusuke, who didn't notice as it stuck to his shirt.

"You're not going to get away with this…" Yusuke told him through gritted teeth.

"I have so far, haven't I? I mean I already killed Kuwabara and Shizuru." He said looking over to Keiko to see her expression, which was pure horror. "Oh, don't worry, I wont leave you alive for too long…" He said smiling at her, which caused her to close her eyes tightly.

"I won't let you do this!" Yusuke said running as fast as he could with his injured leg toward Kurama who just laughed.

"Die!" He said and suddenly the seed that was on Yusuke exploded into a plant which took all of the life he had left out of him. Yusuke gasped for air and looked over to Keiko. "I'm sor-…". He never got to finish his sentence because Kurama had slit his throat with the dagger as he cut the plants off of him and threw them out the window.

After removing all of the plants he looked over to Keiko and smiled. "Come here, I won't do the same thing to you…" He said approaching her.

She pressed back against the wall in attempt to get away, but her mind was still racing with thoughts and she couldn't comprehend what to do. She felt him pick her up and bring her into the bathroom where he sat her across from the door, and then locked it so she was stuck in there.

He started the cold water in the bathtub and then plugged it up so it started to fill up. He then sat on the edge of it and waited. He didn't have a reason to kill her until he found out that she was at Yusuke's house, and he couldn't have any witnesses to screw this up. "I didn't want to kill you, because I had no reason too." He said to her.

She looked up at him. "Then why are you?" She asked, sobbing as she watched the water and thoughts of Yusuke dead flooded her mind.

"Because, you saw what I did to him and I can't have any witnesses." He answered, then shutting off the water and looking over to her and the walking over and picking her up, placing her in the cold water, which she kicked and tried screaming but was unsuccessful for he just pushed and held her underwater.

She tried to scream and kick her way out of his grasp, but just received a mouthful of water, gagging on it. She continued to try to get out of his grasp but was still unsuccessful and soon her vision turned to black and she finally let death overcome her.

Kurama let go of the girls limp body and checked for her pulse. Feeling nothing he turned her over and dried his hands on a towel. He then picked up the dagger in the towel so that his hands weren't touching it and he stabbed the girls' dead body in the back and then walked into the other room, doing the same thing to the dead body of Yusuke.

He then walked downstairs and placed the dagger in the hand of Astuko, who was still passed out. He left the house moments after that, heading down the street in the opposite direction in which he came in. He had one more person he still had to kill, and he just hoped that this one would be as easy as Keiko had been.

Authors Note: Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I know I said I would get it out quickly but I've been busy lately, but it has been typed out for about three weeks now. Ill try to get the next chapter out within two weeks, but I'm not promising anything. Please review and it might come out sooner!


End file.
